Un bonbon ou un sort
by Jenny-chana
Summary: Un OS tout mignon pour Halloween, mettant en scène Harry et Draco. Post Poudlard. Fait partie de la série "Un conte de Noël"


**Auteur :** _Jenny-chana_

 **Bêtas correctrices :** _Nanachan14_ _et Archimède (le duo de choc!)_

 **Disclamer :** _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire et certains personnages._

 _ **~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~**_

 _Un bonbon ou un sort …_

 _ **~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~**_

 _Cet OS ce passe avant "Un conte de Noël" , autre OS écrit par mes soins._

 _~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~_

Halloween, le jour préféré des enfants mais aussi des parents.

Dans le petit village de Fort Augustus, habité majoritairement par des sorciers, ce jour avait un tout autre sens. En effet, chaque année les villageois se réunissaient autour d'un grand feu de camp, partageaient un bon repas ensemble mais aussi des histoires et quelques sorts, il fallait bien l'avouer. Pour les plus petits, un concours de déguisement était organisé avec, à la clé, une ribambelle de bonbons et gâteaux. Et pour les adultes, un concours de sorts.

Cette année, le village s'était agrandi. La vieille maison de la famille Tovelle s'était vue rachetée par un couple peu ordinaire en les personnes de Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter. Le jeune couple ne faisait pas de vagues, restant calme et discret malgré la célébrité du brun.

Quand le maire était venu frapper à la porte du couple afin de savoir s'ils participeraient à la soirée d'Halloween, Harry avait répondu tout enjoué qu'ils viendraient avec joie, ne faisant pas attention au regard noir lancé par son compagnon.

En ce soir d'Halloween, les villageois étaient donc tous rassemblés autour d'un grand feu, laissant les enfants aux soins de l'adulte qui en avait la responsabilité pour la soirée. Draco et Harry s'étaient installés côte à côte. Leur arrivée avait occasionné un silence pesant mais la discussion était vite repartie.

\- Je vous propose de commencer le concours de sorts si vous le voulez bien, annonça le maire d'une voix claire. Que ceux qui veulent participer se lèvent, les autres resteront assis pour admirer le spectacle.

\- On gagne quoi au juste ? questionna Draco qui ne voyait pas bien l'intérêt de la manœuvre.

\- Votre poids en chocolat, sourit le maire.

Le blond se leva alors, conservant sa grâce et son élégance malgré l'envie brûlante qu'il avait de dégainer sa baguette pour désarmer ses adversaires de manière déloyale. Harry, de son côté, rigolait intérieurement, connaissant la gourmandise de son compagnon. Il savait que Draco serait prêt à tout pour gagner ce ridicule concours, d'ailleurs le brun participerait quand même, juste pour s'amuser.

Une petite trentaine de villageois se leva au final, bien que plus au départ, certains s'étaient rassis en voyant que Harry était debout.

\- Si ça se joue entre toi et moi, je rigole, sourit Draco.

\- Je suis plus fort qu'en deuxième année.

\- Et moi bien plus vicieux.

Le couple se jaugea du regard avant de se tourner vers leur premier concurrent. Pendant près d'une heure, les trente adultes s'affrontèrent, laissant les perdants de côté au fur et à mesure. Au final il ne resta plus que trois personnes.

\- Nous allons faire comme il y a quatre ans. Voici un chapeau, expliqua le maire, je vais en tirer des papiers et vous devrez à tour de rôle effectuer le sorts écrits dessus. Êtes-vous prêts ?

\- Oui.

\- Le premier qui n'arrive pas à exécuter un sort est éliminé, les deux restants s'affronteront en finale pour le chocolat.

Les pensées de Draco étaient toutes orientées vers ledit chocolat. Il pensa alors qu'il aurait peut-être dû manger plus de pudding ce midi ou même se resservir en rôti ce week-end chez Molly Weasley. Mais le mal était fait.

\- Premier sort : Expelliarmus.

Les trois sorciers exécutèrent le sort sans aucune fausse note. Bientôt suivi par : Incarcerem, Protego, Aguamenti et Mobiliarbus.

\- J'ai jamais réussi ce sort, souffla un homme assez âgé qui venait de lamentablement échouer. À vous la jeunesse.

L'espace d'un instant, Harry se demanda si le vieil homme ne l'avait pas fait exprès juste pour voir les deux anciens ennemis jurés se battre devant eux.

\- Ça va finalement se jouer entre nous.

\- Encore... souffla Harry.

Un duel sans merci s'ensuivit. Draco attaqua avec un Serpensortia qu'Harry fit grossir avant de le retourner contre le Serpentard en lui parlant fourchelangue.

\- Pour une fois, on ne va pas s'ennuyer, déclara à voix basse une dame à la droite du couple.

\- Stupéfix !

\- Expelliarmus !

\- Ils s'en donnent à cœur joie, je me demande ce que ça donne quand ils se disputent chez eux...

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Harry se crispa sur sa baguette, serrant les dent à la suite du sort de Draco.

\- TRAITRE !

Personne ne comprit mais visiblement le sort que Draco avait lancé en silence avait été très mal pris par le brun. Ce dernier s'approchait d'ailleurs de manière très peu rassurante vers sa proie, car oui, le brun avait tout d'un loup en chasse à cet instant.

\- Tu n'avais pas le droit, espèce de Serpentard vicelard !

La baguette d'Harry se mit à trembler sous ses doigts, faisant reculer le blond. Quand le Survivant fut assez près du Serpentard, il murmura contre son oreille son terrible châtiment.

\- Rictusempra.

De manière tout à fait incontrôlée, à cause du sortilège, le blond se mit à se tordre de rire, se tenant les côtes avant de finir roulé par terre plié en deux tellement il rigolait.

\- Je suis toujours le plus fort, sourit le Gryffondor, victorieux.

Le maire regarda, stupéfait, la scène, pas certain de vouloir comprendre ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux.

\- Soixante douze kilos, répondit le brun à la question muette du Maire.

\- Pour...

\- Le poids en chocolat, je pèse soixante douze kilos, enfin non, soixante et onze kilos neuf cent soixante-dix, mais pour si peu on arrondit non ? fit innocemment le jeune homme.

\- Oh heu, oui oui, bien sûr. Je prends note et je vous fait parvenir ça dès demain.

\- Merci beaucoup, je vais vous laisser, je vous débarrasse de… heu... ça ? dit Harry en montrant son compagnon qui rigolait toujours au sol.

\- Oui, s'il vous plaît.

Les villageois regardèrent partir ce couple hors du commun qu'étaient Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy.

\- Dis, on a gagné ? Questionna Draco entre deux fou rire.

\- Mais oui mon serpent, tu as gagné ton chocolat, du moins la moitié, répondit le brun en souriant devant l'attitude enfantine de l'aristocrate.

\- Monsieur le maire, puis-je vous suggérer quelque chose ?

\- Oui Mathilda.

Le couple était désormais hors de vue.

\- L'année prochaine, ne les invitez pas, s'il vous plaît.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Moi je trouve que ça fait de l'animation dans ce village, sourit le maire.

Après tout, Halloween était le jour idéal pour faire des farces.

\- Alors les enfants, un bonbon ou un sort ?

FIN

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

J'espère que ce nouvel écrit vous aura plu.

Comme toujours c'est tout mignon en même temps c'est écrit par moi.

A bientôt je l'espère.

# ~ #

Un grand merci à Nanachan14 et Archimède pour m'avoir corrigé cet OS aussi vite, je vous adore.

 _Jenny-chana_


End file.
